


Blood Reign

by Denig37



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Dark, Art, Blasphemy, Cover Art, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Demon!Jensen, Digital Art, J2, M/M, Prompt Art, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the fic <a href="http://samlikescock.livejournal.com/4054.html">Blood Reign</a> by <a href="http://wincest-whore.livejournal.com/">wincest_whore</a>.</p><p>Fic Summary: Can demons love? Some may say no, but for Jared Padalecki, the answer is most definitely yes. Jensen Ackles is his loving boyfriend, and he just happens to be a demon. Can love between human Jared and demon Jensen survive? And just how far are they willing to go in order to ensure that it does?</p><p>Note: Made for the <a href="http://spn-illuminated.livejournal.com/">spn_illuminated</a> challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Reign

 

 

  
  

 


End file.
